Naruto of the Black Tears
by Falling Reach
Summary: Naruto's running from a mob and gets himself cornered. The mob beats him until he passes out, then leaves him to die. Inside his mindscape he meets his tenant and two of his ancestors, who awaken the tears inside Naruto. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the Black Tears**

**Hey guys! I just thought of this idea a few months ago, but I didn't really want to write it. I decided to write it now. Naruto finds out that he has a "bloodline" that originates from the legendary Sea of Black Tears and that he has family left alive, but they are in hiding. It's another Harem fic. The harem is as follows: FemKyuubi, Hinata, Anko, Tenten, Temari, and FemHaku. Let's get to the story!**

**Chapter 1: Black Tears **

** We find **a six year old blonde haired boy running for his life from an angry mob. His tear stained face had three whisker-like marks on each cheek and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. He accidently ran into a dead end alley and got cornered. He turned and waited for the beating he knew was coming. When it came he made himself as small as he possibly could to try to minimize the damage that could be done. Even with this, he still passed out from the pain. He woke up in a sewer.

"How'd I get here?" He asked himself. He heard a growling sound and decided to find out where it was coming from. As he got closer to the sound the tunnel he was in got wider and taller, until he was in a huge chamber that had a huge cage door on the wall opposite the entrance. The door was the source of the growling sound, or rather what was behind it.

**"So my jailer has decided to visit me." **The voice growled, **"How kind."**

"You're the Kyuubi! The villagers were right about me." Naruto said with his head down. Before the Kyuubi could respond, they heard two angelic laughs. The looked at the entrance to see two different girls standing there. One was dressed in a black t-shirt with a white raven and black ankh on it, a pair of black jeans, two spike bracelets, and a pair of black combat boots(A/N: That's what I think they are at least). The other was dressed in a dress that was in taters, but also seemed to be moving. The one in the dress had a very shocking feature; her skin was blue, almost like she had been drowned and come back to life. The girl in the t-shirt and jeans had brown hair; her companion had black hair that covered one eye. At the sight of them the Kyuubi gasped in shock.

**"What are you two doing here?"** It asked.

"We're here, you over grown flea bag, because he's our descendant and he has the Tears in him." The brown haired girl said, "By the way, we're Ophelia."

"We're? You're names are both Ophelia (A/N: Pretty sure I didn't, but sorry if I spelled it wrong)?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I'm her dark half. Her 'Drowned' half if you will." Drowned-Ophelia said, "I'm the result of her jumping into the Sea of Black Tears. The same thing that created me runs through your veins."

"I…I…I have family?" He asked, "Family that's alive?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes you have family, but no not all of them are alive." Drowned-Ophelia said, "As far as we can tell the only family you have left is a sister named Naruko. Not counting us of course." After hearing this Naruto's head dropped and he started to cry. Ophelia was instantly by his side, trying to consul him.

"Hey, why the tears? Most people would defiantly be happy about having family." She said. Then she noticed his tears were black and smiled.

"These are tears of joy Ophs I'm happy that I have family." He said as he looked up at her. As soon as he said that the three of them heard a roar from the Kyuubi. They looked and saw tears falling from its eyes.

**"I can't stand this any longer!"** It said. Before they could ask what was meant by that, a blinding light engulfed the kitsune. When it dulled there was a woman standing in the place the kitsune had once been. She had blood-red hair, a heart shaped face, blood-red eyes with slits for pupils, low C to high D cup breasts, and well, she was naked so Naruto and both Ophelias saw everything. This caused Naruto to rocket back because of a massive nose bleed, Ophelia to cover her eyes, and Drowned-Ophelia to give a low whistle (A/N: No she's not a lesbian, she bi at least in my story). When Naruto got back up he was still in shock.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?" He yelled earning a nod and giggle from the woman.

"My name is Yoko. The title of Kyuubi no Kitsune is just that a title." She said," Oh and I'd like to give you a gift for all the trouble I caused you. It's a sword called the Silent Sword of the Damned. I had it forged by the best blacksmith in the entire world for my use, but since I'm inside of you I might as well give it to you." She handed the blade over to Naruto. It was the most beautiful blade he had ever seen. There were spikes of equal length sticking out of the blade every so often, the blade and hilt were blood-red, the guard looked like a kitsune's head and nine tails swirled around to form the full guard. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You know I really don't think you need to be behind that cage Yoko. You need to be able to move around and I'm going to allow you to do just that." He said. He snapped his fingers and the scene changed. One half showed Blade Henge and the other lands that Iron Head protected and the other showed the lands that were under the Drowned Doom's control. The cage was gone so the Yoko could freely move around his entire mindscape.

"I love the changes you made." Drowned-Ophelia said, "Especially the Drowned Doom changes."

"I figured you two would like to have some reminders of home so this is what I came up with." He said, "Thanks for the gift Yoko."

"No problem Naruto-kun." She said.

"Oh before we forget, your body's going to change in order to accept the black tears so be ready for some changes when you wake up. The changes will be as follows: your hair will start to turn blacker and blacker as the weeks go by until its pitch black, the white parts of your eyes will turn yellow and start to glow, your skin will become the same color as mine, your nails will turn black, and you will grow to a height of 7'." Drowned-Ophelia said. With a nod of his head, Naruto woke up in his apartment which confused him at first, but he realized that the ANBU must have brought him home.

_"Oh sure they can't come and stop the attack, but they do have the decency to bring me home! What a bunch of Bullshit!" _He thought.

_"Yeah, no kidding Naruto."_ Drowned-Ophelia said.

_"Ophs? What the hell? Where are you?"_ He asked.

_"Still in your mindscape if that's what you mean. Yoko opened up the communication lines between the three of us in here and you."_ She responded. He shrugged and got out of bed. His feet hit the floor faster than they did the previous night and then he remembered what he was told the night before in his mindscape. He walked to the bathroom to take his shower and go through the rest of his morning routine. When he looked into the mirror he saw that his hair was longer and it was now dirty blonde. He also noticed that his eyes had a slight yellow glow to them, his skin was indeed the same color as Drowned-Ophelia's, and his nails were black. His whisker marks were bolder and more prominent than they were before.

_"Hey Ophs, how good is my control over the waters?"_ He asked.

_"Almost perfect. Why?" _She asked.

_"Because I want to make a new outfit. You know, one that fits my new body better. It also needs to honor you. To be specific, I'd like to make a copy of your, non-drowned, outfit. Would I be able to do that?" _He asked.

_"Easily, just picture what you want to wear and the waters will do the rest."_She said. With a nod, he pictured a male version of her normal outfit and when he opened his eyes, he was wearing it. He smiled and left the bathroom. As he left he noticed that there was a sheathed blade leaning on his bed and he realized it was the Silent Sword of the Damned. He picked it up and strapped it to his hip. After doing so he went into his kitchen and made himself breakfast. When he finished eating, he looked at his clock and saw that he had enough time to walk to the academy, but he didn't feel like walking. As if reading his thoughts Drowned-Ophelia told him that he could create wings with the black waters and use them to fly places. He was dying to try that out so as he left his apartment he created the wings and took to the air. He was laughing all the way to the academy and when he arrived he landed with the grace of an angel. After landing, he entered the academy and headed for Iruka's classroom. When he arrived at his intended destination, he heard everyone in the room, but before he entered he realized that after seeing his blade Sasuke would demand that Naruto hand it over. So he drew a seal on his left arm with the black tears and then did the same to the Silent Sword of the Damned, which caused the blade to go into the seal and when he was ready he enter the room and gauged the reactions of his classmates. Most of the girls looked at him with lust in their eyes and the guys looked at him as if he were a serious threat, which he knew damn well he was.

"Um…excuse me. Are you in the wrong classroom?" Iruka asked.

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei, I know I've very recently gone through a change, but how can you of all people not recognize me?" Naruto asked in a mock hurt tone, "And here I thought I was your favorite student."

"Naruto?" Iruka asked in surprise. When the boy nodded the entire class gasped.

"What happened to you? You look like you've been drowned and come back to life." Iruka asked.

"Well I activated a bloodline that I never knew I had and it did this to my body." He said as he swept and arm over his body. After doing this he looked for an open seat, noticed the only one was next to that Hinata girl he'd seen following him, smirked, and disappeared in a swirl of black tears. When he reappeared, he was seated next to Hinata. This earned an "eep!" from the young heiress, which drew the attention of everyone else. They were needless to say shocked at what Naruto had just done. After Iruka called the class to order he made an announcement.

"Today we will be having a taijutsu tournament. Now weapons will be permitted, but only if both participants agree that they want to use weapons. Any use of ninjutsu will cause an automatic disqualification. Does everyone understand the rules?" He asked after the explanation. Everyone nodded and they all headed out to the training grounds.

"Ok first up its Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said.

"Ha easy win." Kiba said as he and Naruto walked into the taijutsu ring. When they were facing each other, Naruto summoned the Silent Sword of the Damned. As soon as the blade appeared in his hand the area around the academy changed drastically. The sky turned and ugly gray color and a full moon with the face of a skull on it appeared in the sky. Then, the grounds of the academy were covered in a low lying fog. Naruto chuckled and breathed in the thick air.

"I feel right at home now. I wonder if any of my friends will show up." He said looking at the sky, "Such a beautiful sight is rarely seen here."

"What are you talking about loser this is a nightmare!" Kiba said, "However I won't let it scare me. I say you can use that piece of shit if you want it won't change a thing." Before Naruto could respond, a teenager with blue skin and black hair, wearing a black and white striped shirt with Ophelia's symbol on it and a pair of black pants, carrying a shovel, burst out of the ground and walked up to Naruto.

"Master, we have a problem!" The teen said.

"Speak Gravedigger! What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Some one is approaching the Sea!" The Gravedigger said.

"What faction?" He asked.

"Neither!" The Gravedigger responded, "She clams to be your sister!"

"Naruko? Here? Damn it she's supposed to be in hiding." He said, "Hold her until I arrive!"

"As you wish." The Gravedigger said as he returned to the ground.

"Damn it. I'll have to finish this quickly." Naruto said as he drew the SSOD and disappeared in a swirl of black water, only to reappear behind Kiba to administer a roundhouse kick to the dog boy's skull which launched the boy into a tree knocking him out. This caused Naruto to be named the victor. He exited the ring and leaned against a tree. He didn't pay attention to any matches except his and Hinata's, and when it came to Hinata vs. Sasuke in the semi-finals he wasn't happy.

"Hn she's not going to win." Sasuke said in all of his arrogance. Hinata look nervous as hell so Naruto did the only thing he could, he walked up to her, looked her dead in the eyes and kissed her. That kiss freed her from all her doubts and fears because it released her inner tears. Her transformation would be even slower than Naruto's, but for now she had the confidence boost and the strength boost. She turned to face Sasuke with a confident smile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun! How'd you know about my tears?" She asked.

"How do you think? I have them myself. You r transformation will be slower than mine, but you will transform." He said in response, "It already started."

"Yes I know I can feel it." She said as she turned to look at Sasuke, who out of rage had just finished the final hand sign for one of his most powerful techniques.

**"Fire Style: Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!"** He said as a giant fire ball flew out of his mouth and at Hinata, who was frozen in fear. Naruto appeared in front of her and took the attack instead of her. This caused her to break down and cry thinking he was dead.

"Ha serves the loser right for trying to stop what I had every right to do!" Sasuke said and he was about to start making the hand signs again, but black water tentacles grabbed his arms and pinned them to his sides.

"You had NO right trying to kill Hinata-hime! You're lucky I don't drown you and make you a part of the Doomed!" Naruto's voice raged.

"No way! You couldn't have survived that head on!" Sasuke said.

"I did and I'm pissed!" Naruto said as he walked out of the dust cloud, "I half a mind to kill you right now, but I'll settle for making you suffer!"

**"Black Tears Style: Eternal Death Nightmare!" **Naruto called out as Black Tears fell from his eyes and from Sasuke's eyes. Then suddenly Sasuke started to scream.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I made him see his death over and over again. The thing about Black Tears genjutsus is that they are impossible to break by anyone, but the caster. So until I think he's been tortured enough he will continue to see his death!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun please for me stop." Hinata said. Naruto sighed and snapped his fingers releasing Sasuke from the genjutsu. Sasuke fell to his knees and then face first on the ground. Naruto knew this disqualified him so he turned and started to walk away.

"Naruto where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"To go see my sister. I'm disqualified for using a jutsu on Sasuke and that means Hinata is the winner correct?" He asked.

"Yes I guess you're right. Well class that's all for today see you all tomorrow." Iruka said. Before anyone could stop him, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of Black Tears and headed for the Sea of Black Tears, where Naruko was waiting.

**And that's all she wrote! Or Rather that's all I wrote, but any way that's it for now later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of the Black Tears**

**Hey guys Falling Reach here! Hope you're all ready for some more Black Tears action and music! On the note of music, ha word play, one of my reviewers told me not to forget the music. So because of that reviewer there shall be no music in this story! Just fucking with you! I would never forget music in a story that revolves around it! So without further a due let's get to the METAL!**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion and the Kitsune Club**

** When Naruto **arrived at the Sea he saw that Naruko was being held in a cell on the far side of the cave that the Sea was in. He made his way over to it and told the guard to open the door for him. Once he was inside the dell he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm your brother Naruko. It's me, Naruto." He said. She gasped not wanting to believe it. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I guess I was too late." She said, "You already drank from the Sea."

"No, I didn't Naruko. I awoke my powers without even touching the Sea. For my sake, at least tell me you don't think I'm a demon." He said. She scoffed. "Of course you aren't a demon! You aren't obsessed with BDSM and leather, so you aren't a demon!"

"Actually not all demons are obsessed with BDSM and leather. Yoko's not." He said.

"Who's Yoko?" Naruko asked.

"That's the Kyuubi's real name." Naruto said, "Now unless you want to stay here, why don't you live with me?"

"You'd let me live with you?" Naruko asked.

"Why not? We're family aren't we?" Naruto said as he stood up. He offered his hand to Naruko, which she took and they left the Sea. When they arrived at Naruto's apartment, Naruko gasped.

"Not what you were expecting is it?" Naruto said.

"No it's not. Why aren't you living in father's estate?" Naruko asked as Naruto opened the door and the entered his apartment.

"I'm not living there because the fucking Civilian Counsel won't accept that I'm the Fourth's son." He said, "You can have the bed, I'll be fine on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Naruko asked. Naruto just nodded and went into the kitchen to make dinner. Naruko shrugged and went into the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out her nose was assaulted by the scent of steak, mushrooms, and other delicious scents.

"What is that heavenly scent?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Medium rare steak glazed in a honey-based steak sauce and honey glazed mushrooms for the main course and a devil's food cake for dessert, enjoy." Naruto said in a monotone that had become the only tone he could use unless he was singing or really pissed. Naruko wasted no time getting her share and dug in right away. She started to cry tears of joy, the food was so good. After dinner they took turns using the bathroom to get ready for bed. Naruko went first and when she got out of the shower, she felt something she'd never felt before; the urge to seduce someone. That someone was her brother, which confused her greatly. She filed that feeling away for later processing and got into her night clothes, which consisted of a pair of short-shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. After she came out she was again hit with the urge to seduce Naruto, but she didn't act on it. Naruto entered the bathroom next and when he came out he was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. The siblings went to their beds for the night and went to sleep. Naruko's dreams were filled with her and Naruto having sex and she was deeply bothered by this.

**Time skip: 2 weeks**

Naruto and Naruko had been living together for two weeks now and Naruko's dreams hadn't changed quite the opposite they got more intense. Naruto had gotten a job at this new club called the Kitsune Club, so named because he was the headliner and he contained Yoko, as a singer. He greatly enjoyed singing for a crowd and whenever anyone saw his show their negative opinions of him changed to positive ones.

"I'll see you later tonight, Naruko." Naruto said as he headed for the door of the apartment. Naruko looked up from the book she was reading and watched her brother head for the door.

"You have another gig tonight?" She asked.

"Yep, and rumor has it that the Yamanaka clan, Hyuga clan, and Inuzuka clan will be present there tonight to see me. Wish me luck." He said.

"Good luck." She said. With that he left and headed for the club. He entered in from the act entrance and got himself ready.

**Hyuga compound**

"Father?" Hinata said.

"Yes Hinata?" Hiashi said.

"Can we go to the Kitsune Club tonight?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. We'll make a family trip of it." Hiashi said. Hinata cheered. A similar situation occurred at the Yamanaka compound and the Inuzuka compound. In all, all of the most powerful clans were in attendance at the club tonight. When the owner came out on stage he asked for silence.

"Welcome to the Kitsune Club, the club where the kitsune run free. I'm the owner Matthew. I named my club after my headliner's burden, so if you disagree with that then you can get the fuck out." Matthew said, "If not then please enjoy the show." Naruto walked out on stage with his electric guitar on his back.

"Thanks for the Matthew. As most of you already now my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the headliner for this club and I enjoy every minute of it." Naruto said, "Now I know you all came specifically to hear singing so without further a due let's get to it." Naruto started on the opening cord of one of his favorite songs.

_Twisting and turning, unable to sleep_

_Will the voices ever stop?_

_My thoughts speak louder the more I resist_

_And they're driving me insane, do they ever go?_

_Inside I'm a danger to myself_

_I'm a danger to myself_

_Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell_

_My own hell_

_Losing the battle I waged on myself_

_Lock me up and toss the key_

_Toys in the attic, it's all getting worse_

_Why won't they let me be? Oh God, make it stop_

_Inside I'm a danger to myself_

_I'm a danger to myself_

_Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell_

_My own hell_

_Fit me for a straight jacket_

_Put me in a padded cell_

_I'm a danger to you all_

_And I'm a danger to myself_

_Inside I'm a danger to myself_

_I'm a danger to myself_

_Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell_

_My own hell_

_Inside I'm a danger to myself_

_I'm a danger to myself_

_Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell_

_My own hell_

The crowd cheered as Naruto finished the final cord of the song.

"You like that huh? Well there's plenty more where that came from!" Naruto yelled. He then started in on the next song.

_Hate your goddamn, motherfucking, shitty ass band_

_Hate the way you've got my back while you're holding out your hand_

_Hate the way you pussy's talk shit, hiding on the web_

_Just the fact you think you know me makes me fucked up in the head_

_Hate your nails, hate your hair, hate the fact I even care_

_Hate the way you said you loved me but you fucking weren't there_

_Hate your friends, hate your folks, hate your stupid fucking hopes_

_Hate the way I tried to change when the whole thing was a joke_

_I…hate…you…_

_That's an understatement_

_I…hate…you…_

_For who you are_

_I hate you_

_And all you stand for_

_I don't care_

_Anymore_

_I gave you_

_100 chances_

_You gave me_

_A hundred ways to hate_

_Hate your face, hate your lies and the blank look in your eyes_

_Hate your needs, hate your wants, hate the way you look and talk_

_Hate your voice, make me cringe every time I hear you speak_

_It's uncomfortable to know you share the same air as me_

_Hate your lack of common sense and I'm tired of compromising_

_Take a good look in the end, cause it's just on the horizon_

_I've been wrong about a lot of shit, this I know is true_

_There's a hundred fucking things that I hate about you_

_I…hate…you…_

_That's an understatement_

_I…hate…you…_

_For who you are_

_I hate you_

_And all you stand for_

_I don't care_

_Anymore_

_I gave you_

_100 chances_

_You gave me_

_A hundred ways to hate_

_I hate you_

_100 ways_

_I don't care_

_100 ways to hate_

_I gave you_

_A million chances_

_You gave me_

_A hundred ways to hate_

_A hundred ways_

_A hundred ways to hate_

Again, the end of the song was met with cheers.

"OK, this is the final song for tonight!" Naruto said as he began to plan the opening for the final song.

_Dear mother, I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough._

_Dear father, forgive me. Cause in you eyes, I just never added up._

_In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone._

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain._

_Cause I remember everything._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets._

_Cause I remember everything._

_Dear brother, just don't hate me. For never standing by you, or being by your side._

_Dear sister, please don't blame me. I only did what I thought was truly right._

_It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone._

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain._

_Cause I remember everything._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets._

_Cause I remember everything._

_I feel like running away, I'm still so far from home._

_You say that I'll never change, but what the fuck do you know._

_I'll burn it all down to the ground, before I let you in._

_Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now._

_I remember everything._

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain._

_Cause I remember everything._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets._

_Cause I remember everything._

_It all went by so fast, I still can't change the past._

_I always will remember everything._

_If we could start again, would that have changed the end._

_We remember everything._

The final cord was again met with cheers.

"Thank you. You've been a wonderful audience!" Naruto said as he bowed and then left the stage. After he packed everything up he walked out of the club and headed home, his mind weary with the knowledge that the graduation exams were in a few days. He had to prepare for them and so did Naruko.

**And I'm done for this chapter. I figured I should do at least one chapter that revolves solely around music so there you have it. I don't own any of these songs they are owned by Five Finger Death Punch. So until next time PEACE!**


End file.
